From WO 03/075354 A1 a semiconductor device comprising a gate, a source and a drain is known, wherein a first ground shield and a second ground shield are provided for reducing a parasitic capacitance. However, the semiconductor device disclosed by WO 03/075354 may have an increased input capacity, while a parasitic capacitance between the drain and the gate may be reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,137 discloses a MOS transistor with a shield electrode coplanar with a gate electrode, wherein the shield electrode is placed on the gate oxide, wherein the gate-drain capacitance is reduced and also hot electron related reliability hazard is reduced. However, the input capacitance of the MOS transistor may be adversely affected.
US 2007/0007591 A1 discloses a LDMOS transistor having a stepped shield structure for shielding the gate of the transistor.
There may be a need for a semiconductor transistor having improved properties and higher reliability compared to a conventional semiconductor transistor. Further, there may be a need for a semiconductor transistor, in particular a LDMOS transistor, having higher reliability, reduced feedback capacitance and at the same time reduced input capacitance compared to conventional semiconductor transistors.